The Power of Seduction
by xheloisex
Summary: Nobody with eyes could deny that he was good-looking and he knew it well. Naïve Haruhi may be, but dumb she was not; she would notice the change in the Shadow King. He would win. Kyouya/Haruhi Rated: M
1. Prologue

**A.N: Well this story will be VERY different to any other I'll write. You see I have a lot of trouble writing a cruel Kyouya, UNLESS he's a sensual Kyouya too! Who needs Kyouya to be a good-guy when he's seducing Haruhi? I certainly don't anyway. ;)  
I don't own Ouran High School Host Club! If I did there'd be an extra character called Héloïse who Kyouya falls in love with and marries.  
This is just a short prologue for the story that I thought was necessary to help explain the story. **

_**The Power of Seduction- Prologue**_

He'd already decided he'd stop at nothing to get her. Ootori's always got what they wanted; they never needed anything, because they'd already got it. Kyouya had chosen to get Haruhi Fujioka _before_ it came to him needing her. It would be easier that way; after all he wouldn't have to care about her feelings' that is, if he had to hurt her, if he didn't yet need her.

Nobody with eyes could deny that he was good-looking and he knew it well. If he could work out how to use this to his advantage, then he'd already won the silent battle between the Host Club. His looks, brains and common sense combined would be too much for her. Naïve she may be but dumb she was not; she would notice the change in the Shadow King. He would win.


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: Sorry about the long wait for the first chapter! It's appalling! But seriously who gets writers block writing the very first chapter? I'm not cut out for deadlines **** I don't have a clue where this whole thing is going really, so prompts would be greatly appreciated. Anyway on with the story!**

The Power of Seduction- Chapter 1

A girl in a male uniform, sat hunched over a mound of books and school notes, scribbling furiously so as not to be late for her after school activity.  
She shot a swift glance at the clock on the library wall; finding she only had a minute and a half to get to music room 3.  
She tipped all her stuff into her bag and rushed out into the corridor. Deciding she'd rather trip over and break her neck than have her debt raised, Haruhi broke into a run. In all honesty this hardly helped, for on more than one occasion she had proved to be a very slow runner, however she still was quick enough to crash into the person who was just around the corner.

Two students crashed to the floor. Haruhi's bag flew out of her palms and into the opposite wall. A pair of smart, silver glasses clattered next to it. Her back hit the marble floor, and then she felt someone fall on top of her. She blinked and found herself staring up into the revealed eyes of Kyouya Ootori.

The vice president of the Host Club was having a brilliant day. Firstly his maids chose to let him sleep in a little longer, while they sorted out his school things, well more of them than usual. Next he had a rather pleasant conversation with a few classmates (of course he didn't care about them, just the big businesses they belonged too. After all if they had a good opinion of him, so would their family.) Then a few other simple things he couldn't be bothered to dwell on.

He'd been on his way to check the library, just in case Haruhi was planning on being late for club again. He just swiftly turned the corner, when someone crashed into him.

"Sempai!" Haruhi spluttered "I'm so sorry!"

Kyouya stared at her his dark eyes glinting evilly.  
"Um..." She found she couldn't quite figure out what to say, so she settled on "Can you get off me please Kyouya-sempai?"

"That depends if you want me too" He replied, amusement evident in his tone.

"Why wouldn't I?" Her head tilted slightly to the side as she asked this, reminding him that she was the most naïve girl on the planet.

He couldn't believe his luck, now his plan could be put into action much more easily!  
He bent forward leaning over Haruhi so their lips were nearly touching. Haruhi blinked but other than that made no response. Or maybe not. He sighed, slid off the commoner and gracefully rose to his feet.

She handed him his glasses apologetically, while she stood up herself. She brushed off quickly, lingering a fraction of a second longer on her stomach, where Kyouya supposed he had landed.

"I assume this will be added to my debt" She said scowling, while retrieving her bag from the floor.

"Why would you think that?" Kyouya asked, feigning innocence.

"Sempai, I just ran into you _and_ knocked you over!" She nearly spluttered "Not to mention how many thousand yen it must be to clean your uniform."

Kyouya chuckled. "You're right of course, however luckily for you it was to be washed today anyway. And" He added as an afterthought "I seem to be in a good mood."

Haruhi huffed for a bit, before silence fell once more. He decided to put her out of her misery.  
"Although, I do need a date for an upcoming ball, maybe you could come with me, to get back in my good books."

She looked startled, though whether it was the suggestion or his choice of wording he couldn't be sure.

'Did Kyouya just let me off? He did, didn't he? He just let me get away with it!  
Oh, I seem to have been invited- no _ordered_ to go to a ball with him. He's smirking; he knows that I can't say no.'

She seems so shocked and surprised, I fail to see why, surely after all this time she would at least consider me a close acquaintance.

After a moment of staring she stuttered "Yes, OK Sempai, I'll go with you." Kyouya could tell she didn't even know what she was saying. It seemed that Haruhi was so caught off guard with the proposition that she wasn't aware of what she said.

He just smiled his hosting smile and offered her his arm. She looked at him like he'd gone mad. He probably had.

"Sempai, anyone could see!"

"I'm quite capable of quashing any rumours that arise, Haruhi. I'd simply say I was teaching you another Hosting technique."

She sagged and, unable to come up with an excuse, took hold of my outstretched arm.

-x-

We strode briskly down the empty halls arm in arm toward the Host Club, knowing that we were late and not particularly caring. I glanced up at my Sempai curiously trying to decipher the look on his face. 'He seems fairly content, as if he has no care in the world. Mind you I don't suppose he has, rich bastard.'


	3. Chapter 2

Previously…  
We strode briskly down the empty halls arm in arm toward the Host Club, knowing that we were late and not particularly caring. I glanced up at my Sempai curiously trying to decipher the look on his face. 'He seems fairly content, as if he has no care in the world. Mind you I don't suppose he has, rich bastard.'

* * *

Haruhi was thankful today seemed to be a normal (well as normal as it could be) day at the host club- no cosplay, acting or extravagant decorations. The day had been tiring enough, both mentally and emotionally. She'd spent a great deal of time studying after class and then Kyouya had succeeded in flustering her to extremes.  
All her attempts at avoiding him came to nothing in the end, as she realized she hadn't asked him when and where the ball was to be held.  
When she voiced her queries to Kyouya his glasses flashed, which she registered as a sign to be uneasy, and he smiled that spooky smile of his and said

"Now really Haruhi, what sort of person do you think I am?"

'An evil, scheming shadow king.' Haruhi countered in her mind. Once again though, she had the distinct impression that her sempai could read minds for the second this passed through her brain he smiled even more widely.  
Soon though, his face softened ever so slightly, and he answered her original question. "I'll come by your apartment at 7pm exactly this Saturday. It won't do to have you wondering around in the dark by yourself."

Haruhi scowled slightly, but appreciated his courtesy all the same. They spoke no more after that and both returned to their daily club duties. Kyouya continued jotting things down in his mysterious notebook, while the female member of the Host Club entertained her clients as best she could.  
However, she was actually dwelling on something else entirely. It had also occurred to her that she had no idea what to wear to the celebratory ball. She wasn't by any means the type of person to care about fashion, or what other people think of her however, she did prefer to ensure that people were unaware about her social standing. Meaning she would, 'dress up' so to speak to conceal that she was a commoner. There was only one thing for it; she resigned herself to asking the fashion advice of her father.

-x-

Haruhi returned from school with mixed emotions. She knew she should be grateful to Kyouya for asking her to something so high-class, that she should be flattered he had thought her refined enough to attend and relieved that he hadn't mentioned it to the rest of the Club- obviously saving her a lot of Tamaki induced hassle. Even so, she couldn't help but think of the negatives; she'd have to buy and wear a dress- she knew her father would try and spend a great deal on her clothing- money they couldn't afford to be wasting. She sighed, her life was never uncomplicated. Nevertheless, it would be unfair to Kyouya if she didn't go with him, so she called her father and braced herself for the inevitable.  
"Oh my Haruhi, but you don't have anything to wear, right tomorrow we're going straight into town- there's a lovely little dress shop next to that café we sometimes stop into." Ranka continued in this vein until Haruhi raised a hand to get his attention.  
"I respect your opinion Otousan but I'd really like to consider where I'm going. I don't want a silly, pretty dress. It needs to have certain qualities." Ranka's face relaxed and he smiled encouragingly. He could read his daughter like a book in cases like this; he perceived how much she wanted to be valued.  
"Don't be worried, it'll be fine. Let me think, you'll be going to a party in a grand home so the dress has to look rich, they'll also be very professional so maybe something respectable and modest. Knee-length then and not low cut. Yes, I think this will be quite simple."  
He sounded self-assured, knowledgeable and intellectual throughout his speech. Haruhi made no attempt to hide her astonishment, she definitely didn't think simple was the word to describe the situation. Either way, this announcement calmed her noticeably. She went to bed, falling into a deep sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyouya Ootori was busy planning the events of the upcoming Saturday. He had already arranged the limo that was to collect Haruhi from her home- with him inside it of course- and his suit was to be delivered at 10am Friday morning, he made sure the servants were aware so they knew to answer the door. So far, he was satisfied and he allowed himself to contemplate things for awhile. He imagined how the night would go, adding a bit of extra affection on his date's part. Yes, he was certainly content. This was vaguely surprising, even to him, being as he'd just been told he had lost his father's company to his oldest brother.

"As I'm sure you comprehend, my making the right decision was vital and my choice of heir had to improve the company's prospects significantly. I feel that you, Yuuichi, will accomplish this." Had been Yoshio's words.  
At first Kyouya was furious and incredibly bitter, now though it had only increased his determination to make Haruhi Fujioka his. As the old saying goes, when one door closes another one opens.

* * *

"Haruhi, over here!"  
Her worse fears had been confirmed. Ranka had certainly outdone himself this time. Hangers ran up to the crook of his feminine arm, from each one hanging a thrilly, over-the-top dress. Of what she could see, she hated every single one. They opposed everything she was trying to achieve; they were girly, demeaning and would make her appear like all the guests of the Host Club.  
By now, Haruhi was used to her father's antics and would normally expect this from him- however she had thought from their conversation the night before that this time he'd try and respect her desires.  
Irritation coursed through her, all the annoyance her friends had caused her was nothing compared to this. Why she was feeling this way was lost to her. She wasn't to know that her heart had been touched by the intentions of the glasses-clad, reserved member of the Host Club.  
When Ranka saw his daughter stalking over he immediately started babbling, but then he felt the incensed aura radiating from her, he hunched up and rocked on the floor in response.  
"I'm sorry Haruhi!" he wailed "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just so excited, and I never get to dress you anymore!" She decided to not point out that just the other day she'd consented to wearing the girly outfit he'd left out for her and merely sighed then held out her hand to lift Ranka off the carpeted floor.

"It doesn't matter, let me have a look at them then." She reluctantly requested. He avidly talked her through each dress, good points and bad until they got to the third to last item.  
"Wait, can I try that one on please?" Haruhi asked, poorly concealing her excitement.  
The dress was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. It was the one of the lightest shades of pink she knew of, with bouncy, slightly crinkled layers at the bottom. Once on, she approved the neckline too, it dipped in a V-neck without showing any cleavage and successfully hid that she was only an A cup. The sleeves covered her shoulders and gave the modest aspect she'd been looking out for. There was no problem with it, it complimented her skin tone, figure and short, brown locks. In fact she'd just changed and was almost at the end of the cue with Ranka when it came to her. With a strong feeling of dread, she reached inside the dress for the tag and took a sharp breath when she saw the number on it. ¥20000.  
"Otousan, we can't afford it."  
"Don't be silly, yes we can. If I work extra hours next week it'll be paid for. You're not going without, I won't allow it."  
Haruhi gave into the urge to clasp her father close in thanks. It had been a long time since she'd hugged him this tightly willingly. Ryouji decided this was worth the ¥20000 a hundred times over.

They left the clothing store and rushed home, hoping there would be at least one pair of shoes that went with the dress.  
Haruhi slipped on her white flats but found she didn't look sophisticated enough and so continued rooting through her shoe draw. Eventually she found a pair suitable. She recognized them as the ones she had worn the year before for her father's friend's wedding. They too were white, other than that though completely different to her flats. Fake crystal, silver flowers decorated the front, they were also opened toed and backed with a single strap to keep the foot in place. The heel was not so high to make her seem promiscuous, yet not low enough to make her seem younger than her age. After slipping the shoes on, along with a necklace her mother had given her when she was a child she looked into the mirror and deemed herself satisfied.  
She undressed, hung up her new dress and got into her night clothes. Lying in bed, she let herself think about tomorrow night and for the first time realized how excited she was. Though this confused her, she decided that-for the moment- sleep was more appealing than answers.

* * *

A.N: *Author ducks as food is thrown at her*  
Ahem, I know it's been a long wait for this chapter. I'm aware also that it doesn't live up to the expectations, but there are reasons.  
The first being I'm severely out of practice and am afraid I can't write anything more exciting than this.  
Second, I felt it important that we see the gradual changes in Haruhi due to Kyouya's 'plan'.  
And lastly, because this is the first thing I've wrote of TPOS since the last chapter. Shameful, I know. Basically, I spent last night at my dad's house on his laptop writing. (At my mum's, the atmosphere is wrong. She doesn't approve of me writing fan-fiction and I don't feel that at home in the house.) I logged into this account and saw the reviews for this story and I couldn't contain myself and ended up writing this chapter. Without your encouragement I never would have got this chapter out here. So, thank you! I now have a vague idea of where the story is going- key events, notes etc. All being well, the next installment should be published soon. Believe me though; I will need your nagging, fan-girly squeals and prompts! If you have the time and care, scribble me a message/review and I promise that chapter 3 will exist.

Lots of love, Heloise xx

Sources

These are the dress and shoes I described. I honestly think the dress would look great on her, but- like Haruhi- I have no talent for fashion. Remove the spaces and copy and paste into your search bar.

www. style-iz index . /cocktail-party-dresses/elegant-pink-layered-dress .html

weddingshoesbox 2012/04/27/ white-wedding-shoes-low-heel-are-the-shoes-that-youd-like-to-wear-daily/

The shoes I'm on about are the 5th pair down.

Sorry if the links don't work, do let me know.


	4. Chapter 3

Stressed was the only word to describe Haruhi Fujioka at the moment. She'd awoken rather later than normal, to ensure she was able to be lively that night. Her attitude was overall positive, and she'd dived into her daily chores somewhat more optimistically than was standard. She was almost finished when she went to re-fill the washing machine. Then, disaster struck. There was a growing puddle of water around the room and the washer's lights were flashing angrily back at her. Realistically, this should have been expected as it was at least 6 years old now and- with her father's extravagance- was used more than a two person machine should be.

Even more unfortunate was they had no money to get it fixed or replaced; their last bit of spare cash had been spent on Haruhi's dress. She decided it was punishment for being frivolous and vowed to never buy anything unneeded again.

After rushing to the nearest store, she felt slightly better. There was a reasonably priced combination machine for sale that included fitting. Haruhi had explained the situation and some workers agreed to come to the apartment to remove the old one for her. They had twelve months to pay the entire bill due to a special deal only that shop offered.

Two hours later, the problem was sorted and she was left only twenty minutes behind schedule. Once showered and dry, she slipped into the dress and was reminded again of her affection for it. Smiling she put the shoes on too and went to leave her room and read on the sofa for the extra time. Ranka saw this and hit the roof.

"Haruhi! Why aren't you wearing any make-up, or jewellery?"

Grinding her teeth, she replied "I didn't think I needed too."

"Of course not, but even so- no reason to not pull out all the stops." Her father beamed and rushed into her room to grab her small make-up bag.

"Hmm, let me see... Oh! This is lovely." He had pulled out a slightly pale lip gloss. "And this, this, this, this..."

Cosmetic after cosmetic poured from the bag and Haruhi despaired. Ranka applied them for her, 'there's an art to this, you know' he'd remarked.

"Right, you're done." Cringing, she turned to the mirror and was surprised by what she saw. Begrudgingly, she admitted he had done a good job. It was obvious she wasn't wearing foundation, only a tinted moisturiser to even out the tones of her face. The lip gloss had plumped out her lips slightly and gave them a subtle shine. He had applied her eye shadow lightly with taste- the colour was pale pinky-purple and covered her whole eye-lid and spread out from it in a flick. The only other product was mascara, simply enough to lengthen her lashes.

The whole outfit was perfect. Ranka had tears in his eyes as he admired his daughter. He resolved to ask Kyouya to ask her to balls more often.

* * *

Kyouya didn't feel nervous or anxious or worried. In fact, it was another matter entirely. He couldn't wait for seven o'clock when he'd collect his date.

He'd been rather quiet as of late on the seduction front; he knew that tonight would be a big enough event for about a week's worth of foul play at school. Admittedly, he was dressed simply- just the average black and white tuxedo. Well, as average as one that cost ¥61385 could be. Still, Kyouya wasn't planning on using his looks to seduce the girl that night anyway; he was going to charm her with curtsey. Over the last few days, while she was preparing her outfit, he was reviewing her character. He remembered her fondness for fancy tuna, and how she frowned upon needless greed and laziness. He resolved to order some in and persuade the family to add the delicacy to their spread and also to fetch his and her food and drink for the night- instead of relying on waiters or servers. Obviously, he wouldn't have her in his arms anytime soon, but if he worked hard enough- eventually she'd be secured.

When 6:30 came, he left his home and called for his chauffer. It wouldn't take that long to get to her apartment, nevertheless being late wasn't an option. Just because she had no interest in being punctual, didn't mean he had to follow in her footsteps. As he approached the apartments in the limo, his stomach started fluttering ever-so-slightly. He frowned. All sense concurred he was feeling symptoms of nervousness, but an Ootori _never_ experienced silly emotions like that. He quashed the feelings as he stepped out of the car (while receiving approving glances from the neighbourhood ladies). Seconds later he was knocking rhythmically on Haruhi's door at exactly 6.59. So far, so good.

* * *

When the knock was heard from the inside, Ranka insisted he should be the one to answer- it was proper protocol apparently. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "He's just a friend from the Host Club Otousan, no need to act like that till we arrive." He ignored the comment and strode towards the door, then flung it open with a flourish.

"Kyouya-Kun how lovely to see you! Thank you for inviting my darling daughter."

Kyouya smiled his hosting smile and replied "It was my pleasure, Ranka-San."

The man swelled and pushed Haruhi forward carefully, leaving before the boy could react. The moment the third Ootori son laid ees on his date the odd sensation in his stomach returned and it took a while for him to remember himself. He cleared his throat and offered her his hand.

"Shall we go?" he asked politely.

Haruhi nodded in response, a little preoccupied with admiring her date. She certainly approved of his choice in clothes tonight, and even found his hair cut flattering. They walked to the vehicle arm in arm and he opened the door for he and yet her slide in as gracefully as she could before entering too. After the general pleasantries were exchanged, they fell into a slightly awkward silence. Not the suffocating type that people often feel, just when a pair are trying to find something useful to say. This was difficult being as they were both great believers in not wasting words. It didn't help that Kyouya had to repeatedly bite back his words sensing that some of them could offend the girl. Confidence declining marginally, he settled on "I didn't have time to ask, is your father well?"

Relieved that the silence was finally broken she replied promptly "Yes, overly well, he's been very excited recently. He's been quite determined to turn me into a Barbie Doll." Her tone on the last sentence was dry and disapproving and Kyouya chuckled finding this completely believable.

To both parties relief the ice was broken from that point and they enjoyed the rest of the journey conversing and getting used to each other's company.

Luckily for Kyouya, the success had renewed his buoyancy and his resilience had increased tenfold. 'Yes', he thought, 'this was going to be a good evening.'

* * *

A.N: I know this chapter is weak. I was determined not to let myself leave it as long as last time though and wanted to get it up as quickly as I could. I was a little confused with the honorifics used by Kyouya and Ranka towards each other, so if anyone could correct me on that I'd appreciate it. The ball will be next chapter, I promise! I want the ball to be at least 2000 words and didn't want this to be included I guess. I wrote the majority of this at night so I doubt my spelling and grammar is very good either, sorry. On a positive note; thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite story's! I'm completely chuffed to be honest. This story was originally just something to practise building relationships with a sexual element- but the demand for a decent novella has been high so I'm going to try and do that. So yeah, until next time- goodbye xx


	5. Update

*sigh* Basically, I'm halfway through the next chapter, I've written 1500 words, but I'm completely stuck for ideas. Any suggestions on what could happen at the Ootori ball?

You'll be pleased to know I've also written the first KyoHaru kiss scene! Not sure when it will be used, but it exists nevertheless.

I honestly intend to finish this story, and I have a better idea of where it's going now than when I began it. Like I said though, I've got severe writer's block with this chapter. I was gonna finish it quickly and put it out so you could read, in time for the deadline, but in all honesty it seemed forced and boring. Far too much like an article in a newspaper.

Not to mention the technical difficulties, I've had to change computers about 3 times in 2 months. In fact as I'm writing this, the next chapter is nowhere to be scene; probably in a different universe.

I know you're not really allowed to make an Author's Note as a new chapter but I didn't know how else to tell you all of this.

Yeah, the more ideas you give me for the ball, the quicker the chapter will be done! Leave me a review and I'll respond.


End file.
